harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ and Jamie get to know Boston.
In this one-scene episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings, coming on the heels of their explosive debut in the series, AJ Crawford and Jamie Minzell are getting to know their new city while their house is being put together by the Harpers and their friends and family. Scene Various locations in the Boston area. While their condo loft is being put together and the movers are moving things in, AJ Crawford and his former brother in-law, Jamie Minzell are under strict orders from the Harpers to have a good day getting used to the city which they now live. Later that evening, they are to return to their house where they are to have dinner with the rest of the group. The guys are close, even from when AJ was married to Jamie's sister, Anngelique. Anngelique and Jeff are also at the condo helping with the moving. JAMIE: Wow! Looks like we're to be out of the house for the day. AJ: Yeah, but we can do that. We've got all day to look over the city and get used to our new home. JAMIE: I am glad we are able to live around here. AJ: And Dylan and company told us we can visit them anytime we want. JAMIE: Did you tell the condo board about me moving in with you? AJ: What is funny is that Dylan took care of all that. He apparently has some pull with the condo board, and they let you move in without any muss and fuss. JAMIE: That is great. I am still rattled by what happened with Craig. AJ (putting his arm around Jamie): I don't blame you there, pal. He meant the world to you, and it is killing you that you lost him. JAMIE: Sometimes I wonder how I manage to even function. AJ: You'll function, buddy. I know you that well. JAMIE: You're right. It just still kills me that Craig is gone now. AJ: I know, buddy. It is still so fresh. Did you have any plans for a memorial service? JAMIE: If I do, it will be here. I cannot go back to Los Angeles, I can't do that. AJ: It is a good reasoning. I can understand what you went through. JAMIE: Where do you want to go to first? Dylan says there is plenty we can look at today. AJ: How about Beacon Hill first? JAMIE: That is what we will do then. Cut to The area around Louisburg Square. Jamie and AJ are looking around the area. AJ: Interesting. How can only people who live here use the park? Aren't their guests allowed to as well? JAMIE: Sheila told me that is the case. We can use the park, since we are close friends of the Harpers. AJ: It's so beautiful. JAMIE: It is. (Enter Michael and Wendy Harper. They are walking along the side of the square. They wave.) MICHAEL: Hello there, guys. WENDY (smiling): Taking a tour of the city today? AJ: Yes, under strict orders from your son. MICHAEL (laughing): The Harper in him is coming out. WENDY: Sheila told me what happened with one of the movers being snobby towards Jamie. MICHAEL: What happened? WENDY: Sheila ordered him to get back to work and to stop making snide comments about Jamie. Then Dylan suggested that they take a day and get to know Boston. MICHAEL: That is great for them. Hope you two enjoy our city. AJ: Thank you, Mr. Harper. MICHAEL: Call me Michael. We don't go for formalities in our family. AJ: All right, Michael. (Victoria Jensen comes over, she is smiling) WENDY: Here's comes our local welcome wagon herself. VICTORIA: You got that right, Wendy. Hello there, I am Victoria Jensen. AJ: I am AJ Crawford; and this is Jamie Minzell, my former brother in-law. JAMIE: He was married to my sister, Anngelique. VICTORIA: Ah, Sheila Watkins Designs new in-house lawyer. Very good. So, what are you two doing today? AJ: We're getting to know Boston. VICTORIA: That is wonderful. There is plenty to see here. AJ: And we should get on our way to do so. VICTORIA: Very good. Have a good time. (Michael and Wendy join Victoria as they go to her house) AJ: Where to next? JAMIE: How about Cambridge? AJ: Sounds good. Cut to Cambridge. They take the T to Harvard Square. They are busy looking over the busy people place called Harvard Square. They also take a look at Harvard University. They also take a trip over to MIT while in Cambridge. Then they get on the T again and go to Downtown Crossing. The area was once anchored by two major department stores, Jordan-Marsh and Filenes. Filenes is no more, but Jordan-Marsh lives on and thrives as Macys. They see a blond haired woman coming up to them, her face open and friendly, it is Courtney Harrison, an architect who works in the area, and is a close friend of the Harpers. COURTNEY: Hi there. AJ: Hello. COURTNEY: Dylan told me you would be out and about today. My name is Courtney Harrison. Dylan's cousin, Anyssa is my friend. JAMIE: Nice to meet you, Courtney. AJ: Yes, very nice to meet you too. COURTNEY (eyes sparking): I am under orders from Dylan to have you go to this place over in the Quincy Market. You are to go to this specific place in the mall. You will know what to do there. (AJ looks at the paper that Courtney gives him. He has Jamie look at it.) JAMIE: I guess we're off to Quincy Market. AJ: Yep. Thanks, Courtney. JAMIE: See you later. COURTNEY: I will be at dinner at your place. Dylan told me to be there. (AJ and Jamie wave at Courtney.) CUT TO Quincy Market. They go into the venerable building, and they are greeted by Angela Chamberlain, a friend of the Harpers, and the best friend of Dylan's sister, Hannah. ANGELA: Over here. You are AJ Crawford and Jamie Minzell, right? AJ: Yes we are. ANGELA: I am told to give you this. (She presents a beautiful table lamp) Dylan saw this and thinks it would be great. I am sending it to the condo and it will be great in your living room. Here, I also have this. (She produces a paper.) ANGELA: You are to go to this address on Kenmore Square. Your sister, Anngelique, will meet you there. She will show you where to go next. AJ: Thanks, Angela. ANGELA: You're welcome. The lamp will be brought over tonight. CUT TO Kenmore Square. Anngelique meets AJ and Jamie. Although they are in a truce for Jamie's sake, there is still no love lost between the former spouses. ANNGELIQUE: Hi Jamie. (looking coldly at her ex-husband) Hello Johnny Boy! AJ: Hello, Minz! ANNGELIQUE (acidly): You KNOW I hate that! AJ: Well, isn't that too bad, Minz! And you think that I like Johnny Boy?! ANNGELIQUE (flippantly): If the shoe fits... AJ: Oh c'mon now, Minz, will you STOP it?! This is for your brother! ANNGELIQUE: I am sorry, Jamie. I can't help it, AJ makes me so mad. JAMIE: I know that, sis. AJ: Where are we to go? ANNGELIQUE: That's right. (she produces a paper and hands it to her brother) Here, Jamie. You are to go to this location on Boylston Street. There you find where you are to go next. You are to meet Patricia Wheeler. AJ: All right. Thanks Minz! ANNGELIQUE: Whatever, Johnny Boy! See you later, Jamie. CUT TO Boylston Street. Patricia Wheeler is waiting for them. PATRICIA: Hello there, dears. I am Patricia Wheeler. Dylan is my great-nephew. AJ: Nice to meet you, Ms. Wheeler. PATRICIA: And you too, AJ. Jamie, I am so sorry to have heard about your spouses death. There is one more place to go. It is in Beacon Hill, and you are to meet the Balduccis. AJ: The who? PATRICIA: Philomena Balducci, her daughter in-law, Eileen and her grandson, Sean. AJ: OK. JAMIE: We'll do that. CUT TO Beacon Hill again. They are in front of the townhouse next to Michael and Wendy's house. They see a bustling woman coming out of the house. It is Philomena. PHILOMENA: Hi there. You must be the two young men who Patricia told me to look for. AJ: That is us. PHILOMENA (laughing): You are pistols the pair of you. I am Philomena Balducci. This woman is my former daughter in-law, Eileen and this is my grandson, Sean. JAMIE: You're Sean? SEAN: Yes, I am. I am sorry you lost your husband, my friend. AJ: What do we do next? SEAN: I am to accompany you back to your condo. We'll drive my car over there. CUT TO In front of 425 Commonwealth Avenue. The moving truck is gone. AJ and Jamie along with Sean go to their condo #2467. They open the door and they are surprised. Their living room is finished. The lamp that Angela had sent over was on one of the end tables. The room is done in a mix of classic and modern style. Sheila and Courtney had a hand in helping with the decoration. They enter the living room. They are enthralled. Dylan, Sheila, Allen, Audra, Shawn, Derick, Anngelique, Jeff, Courtney and Libby are smiling. DYLAN: You like? AJ: We do. It looks fantastic. SHEILA: The TV over there is something from my sisters, Anyssa and Susie. They went in on it together. ANNGELIQUE: And you know it will be wonderful how everything will come to pass. JEFF: We want to make sure you're all right, Jamie. SEAN: I would like to have you guys come to dinner at my Gran's house this weekend. AJ: Definitely. COURTNEY: I hope you like it. JAMIE: We certainly do. (The group goes into the dining room to eat a lovely dinner, cooked by Michael and Wendy's cook.) CUT TO Hours later. Everyone has gone home, only AJ and Jamie are there now. Sitting in their living room watching some TV on their new set. AJ: I hope you are pleased. JAMIE: I am. I will always miss Craig, but I think we have a good support system here. AJ: That we do. Jeff was thrilled, and even Anngelique was pleased. JAMIE: When WILL you two ever stop fighting? You two divorced four years ago. AJ: I know, kiddo, but you know me. Anngie and I have a relationship based on mutual loathing. She calls me Johnny Boy and I call her Minzell the Mouth. It's the only real relationship she and I will ever have. Mutual combat. JAMIE (grinning): Mutual Combat. Sounds like a bad insurance company. AJ (laughing): You're right! It DOES sound like a bad insurance company. A very BAD one! But you know, I do agree with your sister on one thing. JAMIE: What's that? AJ: She and I both adore you and we want you to be safe and happy. (AJ pulls his former brother in-law close and holds him. He looks at Jamie, and realizes how important he really is to him. He doesn't know about being an in-law to Anngelique, given their mutual hostility, but he thinks if he can for Jamie's sake, then he can, because as he said, he and Anngelique both adore him. He looks again at Jamie, and sees how wonderful he really is. He then drops a kiss on Jamie's head AJ is very fortunate. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell